


【沙穆】任务未完成

by driver_qiao



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driver_qiao/pseuds/driver_qiao
Relationships: Aries Mū & Virgo Shaka
Kudos: 2





	【沙穆】任务未完成

人物属于车田，私设如山OOC属于我。

“处女座……”  
自比神佛的男人始终双目紧闭，像是不忍俯视脚下挣扎的蝼蚁。  
暗黑凤凰座痛苦难当，血红沸腾的海水正一寸寸浸没他的生命。恐惧与死亡的甜美气息铺天盖地。他拼命仰头，痉挛指尖差点就能够到对方脚踝。那个男人轻悬于海面之上，阳光之下，黄金战甲刺痛他的瞳仁。  
“在我的血池地狱里，你还不能安息吗？”  
“你以为……杀了我……就是暗黑圣斗士的终结吗？”  
真啰嗦。沙加并没有倾听叛徒遗言的耐心。  
“我不介意血洗这座岛。”  
南太平洋恶名昭著的火山岛屿，海风吹不散血腥与硫磺的众神流放之地。  
“你办不到……只要他……”  
天魔降伏！  
察觉异动的刹那沙加已经出手。两股力量迎面对撞，瞬间卷起浊浪，犹如巨龙惊醒，咆哮响彻天际。沙加猛然睁眼，盘膝悬空而坐，左手食指轻点海水——降魔印！海面立即荡开金色涟漪，翻腾巨浪如困兽嗥叫，挣扎，喘息，终于平静——  
此刻海平如镜，万物无声无息。刚才突袭的小宇宙已经消失。是什么人？直面他出手，却无忧无惧，像这片天地一样从容无情。他甚至不确定自己刚才有没有瞬间的犹疑——有种感觉似曾相识，又隐约得像回忆或幻觉。  
沙加回头。暗黑凤凰座不出所料已经消失，圣衣却留在原地。纯黑的战甲凤凰半浮于水，像战败的主人那样奄奄一息。纤长的尾羽扑腾几下，缓缓沉下去。残损的美感竟让他有些触动。

教皇收到沙加来信，申请任务延期。

————————————————————————————————

“白羊座穆，你考虑清楚了吗？”  
教皇身穿加马雷利家族[1]新制的黑地金线法衣，嗓音比往日更加低沉，  
“是。”  
穆跪在地上。黄金羊角将及肩头发托成淡紫色圆弧，括住苍白小脸，睫毛投影纹丝不动。  
他要去哪里？他能去哪里？

“我不要一个人回嘉米尔。”  
穆别过脸，站在白羊宫的月光和晚风中，像个真正不屈的战士。  
史昂在面具之下突然有些热泪盈眶。七年，比起他二百四十三年的人生，不过弹指一挥间。他是怎样任这个孩子一天天长大而无从察觉？  
“你之前问过，为什么我给你起这个名字。”  
穆立即抬头，眼神好奇。史昂抬手拨开他细软的额发，轻抚他额前眉印——和自己如出一辙。  
“我们嘉米尔族是穆大陆的子民。那片大陆并不只是传说，也没有完全消失。在沉入海底的同时，它留下碎片，那就是南太平洋的菲尼克斯群岛[2]。那里高温炙烤，火山活跃。其中的死亡皇后岛，据说还藏着古老圣衣的残骸。”  
“古老圣衣？”  
穆已经忘了自己在和老师闹脾气。像普通男孩喜欢汽车模型那样，他从小就喜欢摆弄器械工具，研究圣衣。  
“你已经拿到黄金圣衣，始终要离开圣域。如果不想回嘉米尔，或许可以去我们更古老的故乡。也许在那里，你会找到自己想做的事情。”

他要去哪里？他能去哪里？  
穆看向熟悉而陌生的教皇，火光照在那幽蓝面具的眼下，犹如泪痕。  
“我选择，死亡皇后岛。”

————————————————————————————————

穆在黑暗中醒来。  
死亡皇后岛的风裹挟着海水咸腥和硫磺腐臭，在屋里横冲直撞，像心急的信使。  
他极少想起往事，梦境却一直触犯他回忆的边境。

那个夜晚，月明星稀，清风隐隐传来远处的牧笛。那是他第一次违抗老师而没有受到责罚。他以为这是他长大的标志，是成为圣斗士的特权。从今往后，他就要守护老师以血肉守护的白羊宫，效忠老师以生命效忠的雅典娜，他将保卫圣域乃至全世界，他将浴血奋战，直至成为一座站立的雕像。  
他错了。  
那不过是史昂教他的最后一课，是史昂与他的温柔诀别。那也是圣域巨变前最后的平静。此后，射手行刺，双子失踪，年迈教皇性情大变，提前结束小黄金圣斗士们的训期，遣往世界各地，包括亲自养育的唯一的徒弟。

“先生……”  
一颗红毛小脑袋蹭过来。贵鬼好不容易赖掉要自己睡的承诺，怕先生反悔似的，整晚都搂紧他。穆轻轻掖好被角。  
史昂走了，他长大了。这是现实。梦境不过是小径分岔的花园。

————————————————————————————————

穆牵着贵鬼回到公馆，已是黄昏。  
“先生，我明晚再自己睡好吗？”  
“你昨天也这么说。”  
“可是……”  
话到嘴边就打住了，穆顺着他的目光，看见有人已等候多时。  
海岛生活清苦艰难，在这蛮荒之地，穆公馆也算一景。没人说得清这幢临海而立的洁白石筑何时，何人，如何建起，里面是伊甸园，还是炼狱。馆主深居简出，为人温和，却让靠近公馆的人都撞上无形的墙。人们说，他是长生不老的炼金术士，是通灵的魔术师，也有人说他是亡命天涯的江湖骗子。  
贵鬼喜欢捉弄找来这里的人，冒失的探险家，粗鲁的求救者。今天这个有些不同，布袍裹身，神色超然。他不禁抱紧先生大腿。  
穆几乎是拖着贵鬼走近。热带海岛的熔金落日中，他的面容逐渐清晰。  
沙加看着穆，下意识地微笑，连蓝眼睛都带了点笑意。他来这之前，杀了很多人，走了很多路，并不介意多等一会。他有这个耐心。  
回忆悉悉索索翻动。沙加想起那个跪在教皇厅的七岁男孩，他说他选择死亡皇后岛。此外还有什么呢？说实话，沙加记不太清。在圣域集训时，他们恐怕比挂他腿上的小家伙还要小一些。枯燥残酷的训练期，比起那之后的圣斗士生涯，可以算是平和单纯得无从记起。  
穆看着不速之客，笑容温和——  
“一起吃饭吧。”

一切似乎乏善可陈，干净空落的屋子，清淡新鲜的饭菜，三言两语的过往。  
十年来，一个天涯海角，一个离群索居，却并非毫无音讯。在稀疏的传闻中，穆得知沙加不轻易出动，想来教皇相当倚重和珍惜。沙加知道穆的技艺登峰造极，据说远在历代白羊座之上。  
晚餐并没有结束得比平时更晚，但贵鬼今天乖巧得出奇，吃完就说先上楼去。穆心里暗暗好笑，让他提上烛灯。

天渐渐暗下来，屋里灯火温柔，一时只有水流和瓷质餐具碰撞的声音。  
“我今天杀光了暗黑圣斗士。”沙加说。  
“哦。”穆在洗碗，亚麻衬衫袖子挽起，淡紫长发束在颈后，“恭喜完成任务。”  
“我想，还不算完成。”  
“是吗？但你来找我。”穆停下来，看着他，嘴角勾起很浅的弧度，“我是你任务的一部分吗？”语气像刚刚在问他习惯用筷子还是刀叉。  
沙加抬眼，神色平静难测。穆才意识到，传闻中舍弃视觉的战士在他面前一直睁着眼睛，是想要看得更真切吗？  
“一开始我并不明白，暗黑圣斗士只是被遗弃的喽啰，为什么教皇会派我来清理。”沙加说，“甚至与他们交手时我也不敢肯定，直到暗黑凤凰座——”  
在被暗黑凤凰座提及时将之灭口的人，在正面对抗天魔降伏后全身而退的人，将此地遗留残骸修复成暗黑圣衣的人，让这群喽啰有圣衣去对抗教皇的人，和那个因为同样使命在年幼时跟自己一起受训的人——  
“除了你，我想不出还有谁做得到。”  
“这算赞美吗？”穆笑了笑，“暗黑圣衣是我做的没错。”  
“但这些仿制品，我很难承认它们是得意之作。”他摊开湿漉漉的手，坦诚又无奈。  
穆的手也很好看。这双世间唯一能修补圣衣的手，却用来制作不入流的假货。明明能使用念动力，却亲自下厨洗碗，囿于琐事。这双手，有着新旧不一的茧和伤痕，毫不自怜的任性，以及和那具凤凰战甲一样的损伤的美感。  
沙加不知道自己此刻有没有一点点触动软弱的恻隐之心。  
“算了。我知道教皇迟早会派人过来，暗黑圣衣迟早会被销毁。”穆像是在回应他的犹疑，“只是，我从没想过那个人会是你。”  
“穆——”  
“真是漫长的一天啊。可能有违待客之道，但你愿意一起洗碗吗？”  
“……好。”

贵鬼果然还没睡，抱着枕头挨到先生身边。  
“先生，这个沙加是谁？”  
“嗯……好像是没说清楚。”穆不想承认自己的确不谙待客之道，“但我们早就做过自我介绍了。”  
“是很久以前就认识的人。”

————————————————————————————————

日光升起，晨祷钟声由远及近，有人应声而歌，低沉缓慢。他们在祈求什么？既然此生注定陨落。他们在忏悔什么？既然你我皆是恶魔。  
沙加恍惚间以为自己在故乡的清晨醒来，然而他此刻身在南太平洋的火山岛屿。恒河，庙宇，莲花，生命最初的记忆被远远推开。  
公馆一片寂静。  
如果穆和他的弟子就此消失，也不是意料之外的事。在古老东方的鬼怪志异中，有书生夜入深林，恰逢盛宴，醒后惊觉宫殿与红颜不过是墓穴与枯骨。只是——

“早上好啊！”  
贵鬼不知从哪窜出来，活蹦乱跳。  
“……早上好。”  
这世上能吓到沙加的人，实在不多。  
“先生让我不要吵醒你。先生说他今天很忙。先生说你要找他我就带你去。”  
“先生还说什么？”  
“还说——让我不要欺负你！”  
红发圆脸的小鬼伸出手，圆滚滚的胳膊上箍着旧的银环，笑得很神气。  
沙加弯下腰，与他握手，“那么，有劳了。”

————————————————————————————————

穆的工作室仿佛处在随机掉落的时空缝隙。  
沙加任贵鬼牵着，似乎走了几天，抵达时，又仿佛他们只是在后院散步。比起简洁明亮的穆公馆，这里像是刚被发掘的地心深处的藏宝室。石室里，烛火在闷热空气中安静燃烧。书堆随意隔开不同区域，有桌椅，地图，船锚，木偶……有些落了薄薄的灰尘，有些擦得发亮。

“至今为止，应该没人能伤到处女座圣衣。”穆和平时没什么不同，袖子挽高，长发束起。  
“是的。”沙加说，“所以我是为了这个来的。”  
他席地而坐，打开随身背来的箱子。那是不属于处女座的样式和色泽——凤凰座青铜圣衣。  
穆凝住呼吸，也坐下来。  
“贵鬼，能麻烦你再找些银星砂来吗？”  
“好的先生，我这就去。”小助手一溜烟跑远。  
“我听说，你可以凭借双眼看穿事物的伤痕和弱点。”沙加想让措辞听起来像提醒而非挑衅，“以这件圣衣的受损程度，银星砂恐怕远远不够。”  
“当然不够。”即使是挑衅，穆也不会介意，“支开他罢了，毕竟接下来场面有些儿童不宜。”

穆仔细端详这件圣衣。  
因为材质比白银和黄金圣衣更不纯粹的缘故，青铜圣衣的颜色更加丰富和鲜艳。这件凤凰座圣衣除了白的羽翼，作为战士腿甲的深蓝的利爪，烈焰般的翎毛与尾羽，还有难掩的孤高神情。  
“我之前只在书里见过，然后造出仿制品。真是相形见绌。”  
“没想到真的看到这件圣衣时，它已经死了。”穆叹气，“你都做了什么？处女座。”

沙加摇摇头，“有天教皇急召。我赶到时，看见凤凰座想对教皇挥拳。”  
“凤凰座？”  
“是的。”沙加仍然记得那个少年桀骜的身躯，愤怒的双眼，“比起飞舞的凤凰，他更像一头发疯的狮子。我从未见过有人敢这么对教皇。”  
穆笑了笑，没有说话。  
“我隐约觉得他有话要说，想劝他收手。”沙加垂眸，“我没有要为自己辩解的意思，毕竟我才是那个与他对峙的人。我不会在教皇面前保留收拾叛徒的实力。”  
“但他却不是我杀死的。”  
“在我与他对峙，互相质问的时候，他中了幻胧魔皇拳。”  
“我记得凤凰座也有相似的招数。”穆轻轻地说，“只是，恐怕他已经无力反击了。”  
“这是我第一次见教皇挥拳。中了魔皇拳的凤凰座，瞬间跪倒在地。根据教皇的指令，他将永远战斗不息，直到有人在他面前死去。”  
桀骜身躯变得痉挛不止，愤怒双眼已经无法聚焦，这就是教皇的力量吗？比起这力量，更让沙加惊讶的是，教皇竟然，偷袭？然而在教皇身上，他感受不到一丝邪恶，只有肃穆，哀伤，像失望的长者。沙加几乎认为是自己错了，他没有保护好教皇。他觉得迷茫。  
“接下来的故事，我想你已经知道了。”  
圣衣对于圣斗士，是铠甲，更是战友。这是彼此千百年来并肩作战的宿命。  
“凤凰座圣衣为了让他清醒，所以……”穆说不下去。  
“可惜，圣衣始终不是人命。无法完全清醒的凤凰座，如今已经失去圣斗士的资格。不，可以说，连正常人的生活也无法企及。”沙加神色依然平静，“我将他送至我故乡的寺庙。也许哪天，他会醒来，会恨我为什么不让他死去。”  
“但是这件圣衣，我想，它会想活下去。”  
如果说，千百年来，星座下的命运轨迹已经注定。黄金圣斗士注定要捍卫十二宫，而凤凰座注定是孤独与叛逆，甚至是夺权与弑神，那么，就让我们遵循各自的宿命。也许将来，凤凰座圣衣会找那个命定的战士，那个人会驱散他的迷茫，所有人心照不宣的迷茫。  
沙加对教皇说，青铜圣衣毕竟不宜缺失，申请暂时保管。  
“所以穆，我带它来找你。”

“即使目睹这样的事，你依然为教皇卖命，不是吗？”  
穆看着沙加。距离这样近，可以看见那双绿眼睛翠绿欲滴，像某种蕨类植物[3]。  
“我只为正义卖命。而我所见的教皇，是正义的。”  
“你们所定义的正义，活下来的人定义的正义……”穆依然笑得温和，“我只知道，从那天起，所有人都喊那个人教皇。再也没有人说出史昂的名字。”  
“这些年，史昂是所有事情的谜底，而我活在谜面之中。在谜面里可以出现任何字眼，除了谜底。”  
史昂走了，他长大了。独自长大并不是难事，尽管不再有人告诉他应该做什么，怎么做。  
复仇吗？穆甚至不确定凶手是谁。和射手座凤凰座一样向教皇挥拳吗？他答应过老师，他永远是忠诚的圣斗士。放手吗？这么多年来，对于史昂，穆不会刻意想起，却也不愿忘记。即使史昂带来的痛苦，可能已经超过他曾给予的爱意，但这依然，是史昂给他的东西。

沙加在心里叹气。  
教皇派出任务时，沙加原想以大材小用为理由拒绝。但暗黑圣斗士在死亡皇后岛，传闻中会修圣衣的白羊座在这里。于是，他带上凤凰座圣衣过来。  
“我想，教皇早就猜到你与暗黑圣斗士的关系，只是没有证据。而我，教皇也许想确认，我是不是真的想知道凤凰座到底要说什么，我会不会为了他，杀了你。”沙加说。  
“你曾问我，你是不是我的任务？”  
“你现在能回答我了吗？”  
沙加的蓝眼睛清冷透亮，常让人想到海水天空之类深远的东西。但穆觉得，此刻它们有难以捕捉的脆弱，像声声低吟的知更鸟，或雨水打湿的矢车菊。  
最接近神的圣斗士微微一笑，纯然得无法再解读出多余的心绪。  
“或许，我们这一生，只是各自星座的任务罢了。诸行无常。教皇也好，女神也好，连整个宇宙都不能永恒，又怎么会有永恒的正义？”  
“沙加，你知道吗？”穆叹气，“我一直以为我才是更反动的那个。”

————————————————————————————————

沙加终于知道穆所谓的儿童不宜场面是指什么。  
已经死去的圣衣，只能靠圣斗士的鲜血复活。  
穆将袖子挽得更高，露出上臂。不见日光的皮肤更加白皙，但却让人不忍直视——上面布满深深浅浅的伤痕，有的已经结成浅粉的疤，有的还是暗红的痂。  
传闻中接近神迹的技艺，背后是鲜血淋漓。  
他拿出小刀——  
“等等。”沙加出手阻止，手指轻轻搭在刀柄上，“让我来吧。”

血流过臂弯，手腕，掌心，指尖，一点一点滴落在圣衣上，汇成缓慢温热的河流。  
穆帮着包扎。沙加自幼受人供奉，作为圣斗士又强得可怕，想来没受过什么伤，应该也不喜欢被人触碰。见他不出声，穆手上动作就更轻。  
“好了。”穆说，“接下来，就交给我。”

贵鬼回来时只见沙加依然盘腿而坐。  
他刚要开口，沙加食指抵着嘴唇，又指了指身侧。原来穆在休息。  
“先生睡着了？”贵鬼小小声问。  
沙加点点头。  
大概是真的太累。穆原先只是靠着墙，说闭目三分钟。然而一分钟后，他侧着头摇摇欲坠。沙加有些看不下去，扶着穆肩膀让他靠着自己。穆迷迷糊糊，顺势伏在沙加盘起的腿上，枕着膝弯睡过去。  
“凤凰圣衣修好了吗？”  
沙加摇摇头。  
贵鬼睁大眼睛，他以为没有先生修不好的东西。  
“也许是我想错了。”沙加说，“先生的技艺已经很厉害。”  
“真的？”  
贵鬼知道这是先生很久之前就认识的人，他想听更多关于先生的故事。  
“相传在中国古代，有个人鼻尖沾了白灰，像苍蝇翅膀一样又小又薄。他的朋友是个匠人。匠人一挥斧头，就把白灰削掉了。像一阵风吹过。两个人既不怀疑，也不害怕。先生就好比那个匠人一样厉害。”  
小助手听得发愣。

“天啊。”穆不知道何时醒了，笑得脸都有些发红，“你就是这样哄小孩的吗？”  
沙加轻轻推他，“你给我起来。”

————————————————————————————————

教皇亲启：  
我于昨日离开死亡皇后岛。暗黑圣斗士及其圣衣已清理完毕。  
白羊座穆和他收养的徒弟此岛，训练之余修补圣衣。穆无意返回圣域，但将离开死亡皇后岛，搬至嘉米尔。  
凤凰座圣衣已无法修复。聊表遗憾。  
沙加

教皇捏着信函。不知道为什么，他想起的是远如前世的画面。  
沙加当时还小，穆也还小。一个被人偏爱，有恃无恐。另一个天上天下，唯我独尊。有次两人莫名打成一团，他和射手座一人一个拉开。沙加穿着僧袍，赤裸右肩被抓伤，却不愿让射手座帮忙包扎。而穆在他怀里，一直哭，一直哭。他的眼泪是那么热。  
后来，沙加成为最接近神的圣斗士，不再冲动，不再受伤。而穆再委屈，再难过，也没在他面前哭过。  
十年就这么过去了。  
沙加的信，什么都说了，又像什么都没说。  
他拿起印章——十年前的某天开始，教皇就不再签字而改用印章——在信函上盖下红字——“任务未完成”。

————————————————————————————————

“你考虑清楚了吗？”沙加问。  
多年前也有人问过穆同样的问题。当时他只觉得茫然，天地广阔，竟无容身之所。  
“相传在我的出生地嘉米尔，有一处圣泉。可使盲者复明，死者重生。我想回嘉米尔。也许在那里能修好凤凰圣衣。”  
“你也不要太执着了。”  
“来自佛祖的劝诫吗？”  
两人相视一笑，然后沉默。

他们在海边走了很久。死亡皇后岛的晚风依然粘稠炙热。慢慢涨潮了，穆挽起裤脚，而沙加任凭海水将暗红衣袍的下摆浸成深色。  
“你说过，我们这一生只是各自星座的任务。作为白羊座圣斗士，我不守护宫殿不保卫女神，至少能修修圣衣。”  
“时候未到罢了。下次再见，我们也许会并肩作战，甚至挥拳相向也说不定。”  
又沉默许久。海水被月光照得一片白茫茫。  
“那么，该说再见了。”

大概被穆亲力亲为的作风影响，沙加明明能瞬间移动，却在道别后继续在海滩上走着。  
沙石粗砺，海水清凉，夜空低垂。有牧笛声隐隐传来，又消散在风中。

————————————————————————————————

穆用念动力将沙加和凤凰座送回处女宫时，雨还在下，时钟的火还在燃烧。  
凤凰座伏倒在地，却还没停止挣扎。  
沙加闭目微笑。  
这就是最强的青铜圣衣吗？他的血，穆的技艺，以及嘉米尔的圣泉。永远不死不灭，总会涅槃重生。确实令人惊叹。但他绝不会心软。

他不曾心软。  
从火山岛屿到异度空间，烛火在闷热空气中安静燃烧。穆枕膝而眠。淡紫长发四处流泻，一部分被汗水打湿贴在耳畔。睫毛是静止的蝴蝶。只要他稍稍抬手，就能环住他肩膀。只要他稍稍低头，就能看清他安睡的脸。但他没有。他问，我是不是你的任务，他本应该回答。但他没有。  
沙加认为自己不曾心软过。

这场战斗里，有人心照不宣，有人有口难言，有人不惜牺牲，有人无法瞑目。  
此刻他们站在同一片灰色的雨中。既不并肩作战，也不挥拳相向，连多余的话也没有。  
战斗未结束，任务未完成。

[1] 自1798年起为罗马教皇缝制服装的意大利家族企业  
[2] 现实中的菲尼克斯群岛（也译作凤凰群岛啦）就位于南太平洋，隶属基里巴斯共和国。  
[3] 这个比喻……因为桫椤是树蕨类植物。

动笔时没想太多。写完后，一些伏笔和注释，也没法全标出来。  
认识他们的时候我跟贵鬼差不多大，没想到时间流逝是这么轻易的事。哈哈。


End file.
